<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben's Letter by Peterhollandorgana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353564">Ben's Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterhollandorgana/pseuds/Peterhollandorgana'>Peterhollandorgana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-TRoS, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, i'm sorry in advance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterhollandorgana/pseuds/Peterhollandorgana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is cleaning the Falcon one afternoon when she stumbles upon something forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben's Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is not the first thing that I've written, but it is the first thing that I feel confident in posting. I am sorry in advance for the tears that you may shed.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>PS: a prequel is in the works at the request of my friends and some readers. Stay tuned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t find it until three standard months later.</p><p> </p><p>The Falcon was her usual hiding place, so it’s a puzzle to Rey how she hadn’t found it sooner. She was sweeping up the captain’s quarters when it happened. Rey had stuck the broom underneath the lowest bunk, trying to get any leftover dust out when she dragged out an envelope instead. Rey picked up the envelope with every intention of throwing it away. It was probably something that got tossed aside from when Han was younger.</p><p>She flipped the envelope then, seeing her name in beautiful calligraphy across the top of the paper. Who would have written her a letter? Surely it wasn’t Finn or Poe. Was it from Leia? Rey’s breath hitched in her throat at the thought.</p><p>Leia wrote her a letter?</p><p>She dropped the broom handle in her hand and sat on the nearest bunk. She carefully tore open the envelope in an effort to preserve the writing on the front. It was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen. Rey slowly pulled out the letter, unfolding the plain parchment to find her name at the top in a less elaborate version of the same handwriting on the envelope.</p><p>
  <em> Rey, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want so badly to believe that I have told you these words in person, but in the event of my death, I decided to write them down as well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey stopped breathing, then. She realized very quickly that Leia was not the one who wrote this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After you left Kef Bir, I remembered my father. He reminded me that what my mother had been fighting for wasn’t gone, even though my parents were. He helped me realize that I was never truly gone myself. I thought I would never have a home again after she passed. But I realized that sometimes home can be another person. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are my home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rey, I have been in love with you ever since you came to me in those visions all those years ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You thoroughly impressed me when you dug through my mind on Starkiller Base. Snoke knew you were my weakness, even then. Of course, I know now that Snoke was Palpatine the whole time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Palpatine doesn’t know that we are a dyad. I hope that this is our secret to beating him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am on my way to find you on Exegol. I’ve rigged one of those old tie fighters from Death Star II, but I ran into Lando and Wedge on Endor. I’m going to give this to Lando, and I hope he can deliver it to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you, Rey. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. You are wiser and stronger beyond your years. I could start fires with what I feel for you. I would crush planets and whole galaxies if it meant that I could be with you. You are everything to me, and more. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t realize she was crying until a tear fell onto her hand. Ben loved her. Wherever he is now, he still loves her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rey stayed inside the Falcon until her tears dried up. When she felt presentable again, she rushed back over to her makeshift quarters and stored the letter safely inside one of the Jedi texts. She glanced at her name across the envelope as she placed it in between two pages, and almost started crying again. Ben had written her a letter. <em>A love letter.</em></p><p>As she stood back up, she noticed Finn coming over to her. She gave him a small smile as he waved.</p><p>“Did you finish cleaning the Falcon?”</p><p>“I uh…I got distracted. I’ll finish it tomorrow.” Rey felt that rush of emotions again, and she had to look away at Finn before she cried again.</p><p>“Hey,” Finn reached for her hand and squeezed softly. “Are you okay? I know everyone grieves differently but you can always talk to myself or Poe about Leia…Rose too. They had gotten closer at the end.”</p><p>Rey had never cried in front of Finn, or anyone really, until today. He hadn’t even stopped talking before the tears were running down her face and she had wrapped her arms around his middle tightly.</p><p>“Shh,” he rubbed her back in a comforting manner, holding Rey tighter to his chest. “I know she meant a lot to you.”</p><p>Rey shook her head then, pulling away slightly to look at Finn. “It’s not…It’s not about Leia.”</p><p>Finn furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “If not Leia, then who?”</p><p>She looked down, contemplating whether or not she should finally tell Finn about Ben. Without a second thought, she pulled away and bent down to retrieve the letter from the book. Shakily, she handed it to Finn. “B-Ben wrote me a letter. I-I just found it…When I was cleaning the Falcon.”</p><p>Finn looked even more confused than he had a few moments ago. “Ben? Ben who?”</p><p>Rey sniffled. “Ben Solo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>